humanitiesjournalsfandomcom-20200215-history
French and Francophone Studies Journals
Please share your experiences working with these journals! Feel free to add other journals to the list. Try to stick with this format: each journal should be separated by dashes, and responses under each journal should each have their own bullet. Back to Literary Studies Journals ---- ''Australian Journal of French Studies'' * ''Contemporary French and Francophone Studies'' *Good when the guest editor of issue is rigorous about submission. Do your homework on this one. ---- ''French Cultural Studies'' *Excellent, quick-turn around, peer-review is fair and detailed. ---- ''French Forum'' *As of Fall 2016, a wait of about 9-12 months from submission to response. *About a month and a half from submission to an acceptance with revisions to address reviewers' comments. Backlog of articles means 1 year+ from acceptance to publication *6 month wait, accepted. *6 month wait for an R&R, readers' reports were perfunctory and not at all to the level of reports received from other journals. ---- ''French Historical Studies'' * ---- ''French Review'' *Does anyone know how strict they are about AATF membership? It says you need to be a member just to submit but it seems expensive to submit something just for it to be rejected. *Very fast response (less than two weeks) with general, but still helpful comments *Generally good feedback. but be aware of wider more generalist audience. Less scholarly in scope but guaranteed wider readership. ---- ''French Studies'' (Oxford UP) *Is anyone able to share recent information/experience regarding time from submission to decision? *I submitted an article here in June 2015-heard back in 4 weeks with one reader's report and a conditional acceptance. Made revisions and heard back again in 4 weeks, the essay appeared in print in January 2016. A very rapid and helpful experience. *I had an excellent experience with this journal. I submitted my article to French Studies at the end of June. Heard back mid-September. The reviews were very helpful and extremely professional/respectful. I just submitted revisions in March, received a conditional response June 1. Submitted revisions July 1 and my article was accepted 2 days later. The editors were responsive and professional, etc. I couldn't have asked for a better experience. *I submitted an article in mid December 2017. Still waiting to hear back though it's only been 1 month *Also had a very positive experience here. Submitted in February 2018 and after several helpful rounds of revisions the article was printed in June 2019. My reviewer's comments were very detailed and insightful and the editorial team is very professional and helpful from there. ---- ''International Journal of Francophone Studies'' *Incredibly fast and positive review by the editor and reviewers. *Peer-review process here is waning. A lot of articles being published that should not have or needed substantial revision. Proceed with caution. *Also they make you pay for copy-editing of your article! *The editor is unprofessional, demands revisions be submitted within 24 hours and when refused, started to verbally abuse me. ---- ''Modern & Contemporary France'' * ---- ''Nineteenth-Century French Studies'' * Excellent experience. Received two external evaluations a month after submission and was asked to rewrite. Feedback were extremely helpful. Resubmitted and the article was accepted a month later. *Lightning fast initial review (1 week or so) for a decisive rejection. The blind reviewer's comments were, however, quite helpful, and the piece was published elsewhere in about a year's time. *Rejected a year after the initial submission. However, the 3 reviews were quite helpful. ---- ''Romanic Review'' *Helpful comments from reviewers, even though the article was rejected after about six months. ---- ''Studies in French Cinema'' *Also posted at Film Journals *New team of editors looks great. British journal, quick turn-around. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Studies in Twentieth & Twenty-first Century Literature (STTCL) * ---- ''Women in French Studies (WIF Studies) *Got a revise and resubmit after 3 months. Comments were extremely professional and constructive. I agreed with their assessment of the weaknesses of the article. Majorly revised it to address all the comments, and it was accepted 2 months later. ---- ''Yale French Studies *Does not accept unsolicited articles.